elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostflow Abyss (Quest)
Description Frostflow Abyss quest is obtained from entering the Frostflow Lighthouse for the first time, where the interior is in disarray and blood is splattered around. There have been several grisly murders at the lighthouse, and the player is given the task of finding the source of the murders. Upon reading the journals found in Frostflow Lighthouse, the player will find clues regarding what has happened and how to proceed. Sudi's Journal gives a clue to finding the key for the cellar (in the burial urn on the mantle above the fireplace). Objectives * Find the source of the murders at Frostflow Lighthouse (main objective automatically obtained). * Place Habd's Remains in the lighthouse beacon fire (secondary objective obtained by reading Ramati's Journal). Walkthrough Begin the primary quest Get the key from the burial urn on the mantle. Unlock the cellar door, and proceed down the stairs, taking care to avoid the bear traps on the steps. Kill any chaurus in the cellar, and go to the opening in the far wall. Find Mani Go through the opening, and enter the Frostflow Abyss and deal with the Falmer and Chaurus in the first room. After dispatching them, look around and find Mani's remains. Find Sudi Locate the next passageway, and head deeper into the abyss. The next chamber has Falmer dwellings and a fenced-in area where Sudi's body lies, along with the Scrawled page and Bloodstained note. There will also be Falmer and chaurus. Find Habd Keep exploring and killing (or sneaking past) chaurus until arriving at a hole in the floor where the only way to proceed is to jump down onto a ledge. Do so, and kill the chaurus that are in the area. Harvest Chaurus Eggs if desired (there are several hundred available here, as the area is a Chaurus nest), and continue to explore, dealing with more chaurus along the way. Next will be a large cavern with stalactites, a lot of chaurus, and a Chaurus Reaper. The Chaurus Reaper must be killed before one can exit the abyss. When killed, the Chaurus Reaper will have Habd's Remains (necessary for the completion of the secondary quest), as well as Habd's Lighthouse Key. The final objective: Habd's last request With Habd's Remains in hand, continue forward to a trail that leads up along a ledge that leads back to the opening of the abyss. There is a Falmer chest on the pathway. At what looks like the end of the path, jump down to end up in the first room entered when exploring the abyss. Return to the lighthouse cellar, go upstairs (watch out for the bear trap, as it is now reset), and pick the lock the other wooden door, which leads to the top of the lighthouse. There, climb the ladder that leads to the pot of fire, and activate it. The activation of the lighthouse torch will remove Habd's Remains from the inventory and give the Dragonborn the active effect: Sailor's Repose (Healing spells cure 10% more). Habd's Lighthouse Key is needed to open the chest that is on the roof of the lighthouse, and once this last task is undertaken the quest is complete. ru:Найти причину убийств на Инеевом маяке Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests